Elevator
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Greg and Sara get stuck on an elevator. I swear it's a GSR! D


Fic 20 - CSI - GSR - Elevator (titulo temporário)

Fic 20 - CSI - GSR - Elevator (título temporário)

**Summary**: Greg and Sara get stuck on an elevator. One-shot, NOT a Sandle (I swear!). R&R!

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Grissom/Sara

**Note**: This fic takes place in Season Five, **BEFORE** Grave Danger.

"Hey, Sar'! Where have you been? I thought you called in sick or something. Haven't seen you all day!"

Sara looked angrily at Greg. Why did he need to talk so much? Somebody should have taught him that _not_ talking was the polite attitude.

"Busy day, Greg," she said, blankly, and pressed the elevator's button.

The metal doors opened and both got in the elevator. **Thank God for the cameras**, she thought. As far as she knew, the rookie could think of several crazy things to do with her.

"Garage, Sara?" He looked at her with his hazel eyes and opened a smile when she nodded. "How was your case?" He seemed to be quite excited about his own day. She checked the hours on her watch, just to notice she was already late.

"Tough", she said, sighing. "And yours?"

"You know, normal. There was this hot girl who killed her boyfriend 'cause-" He fell in silence when the elevator stopped and the lights went down. Sara reached for her kit and looked for her flashlight.

"Damn elevator," she complained. "Why did it need to stop exactly _now_? I have an appointment, for God's sake!"

"An appointment? You?" Greg turned his on flashlight on and was now looking for the emergency light's switch. "With whom?"

"Don't matter." She sounded angry. "I'm late."

"Relax. They'll take us out, sooner or later."

Sara sighed, sitting on her kit case. Greg finally managed to turn the emergency lights on and sat on the floor, near her. Sara's cell phone started ringing, but she simply ignored it.

"Who was it?" Greg asked playfully.

"It's none of your business." She was starting to get angry at him for all those questions.

"Come on, Sara! It's acceptable to have a life, you know?"

"Yes, I do know."

"Getting a little grumpy here, are we?"

"Greg, do yourself a favour and shut up."

"Who's waiting for you out there?" He insisted.

"No one you know." Her cell phone rang again.

"Why don't you answer the phone, then?"

"It's Nick and I don't wanna talk about work," she lied. Greg narrowed his eyes and fell silent.

"Maybe we should call help", Sara suggested after some time.

"Like 911?" He opened a wide smile. She hit his head with the flashlight.

"I meant _actual_ help, Sanders."

"My battery died."

She sighed. It was so him to let the cell phone go out of battery… Her cell phone rang again, and she decided it'd be better if she simply answered it.

"Hello, Grissom." She tried to sound blank, but didn't succeed. Greg was staring at her, smiling. **Doesn't he get tired of smiling?**

_"Where are you, Sara?"_

"Stuck on the lab's elevator with _Greg Sanders_."

_"I'll look for help."_

"Thank you, Griss'."

She turned the cell phone off and looked at Greg. "What?"

"Grissom's the guy, isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. He's the guy you'll meet."

"Don't be silly, Greg. It's against the rules."

"Don't lie to me, Sara. I've known you're into him since you didn't go out with me."

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm right."

"Why do you even care about it? I'm not into you, that's all you _need_ to know!"

"Because I want to know, maybe? And, if you're sleeping with your boss, you should tell someone. You'll need help to hide it."

"We're not sleeping together!" She protested, angrily.

"But you are together," he insisted.

"Yes, we are. Happy?"

"Since when?"

"Don't you think you're asking too many questions?"

"I asked you _two_ questions." Sara sighed. "Since when you're with him, Sar'?"

"It's a complicated story, Greg."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"It sounds like a silly old cliché."

"Try it," he encouraged her. Sara opened a smile. He could be quite annoying when he wanted to. But he was also a vey good supporter. A girl's best _friend_, she was getting sure.

"We met at a conference and I... well, I thought he was charming." She blushed. "So, I kept asking him silly questions about antropology, trying to get courage enough to... ask him out." He looked at her, completely shocked. "Yeah, I was totally out of my mind."

"Did he say yes?"

"I told you it wasn't that simple. I ended up convincing myself Grissom seemed to be an old-fashoined man who'd prefer to do the first move. So I didn't say anything."

"But you kept in touch."

"He was... fascinated, I guess. By my methods, my ideas, my work ethics. It was a real surprise when he called me that night and...-"

"And asked you for help", he completed. She nodded.

"And I couldn't say no when he asked me to stay. I mean, I was trying to leave so many things behind... not to go back to San Francisco was the perfect was to bury all the things I needed to forget."

"Did he help you?"

"He helped me pack and I kinda lived in his living room for one or two weeks."

"You lived together but didn't sleep together?" He frowned his eyebrows.

"We're talking about Grissom, Sanders." She laughed. "I guess both of us wanted, but we didn't have the courage to ask for it. I'm not the 'one-night stand' kinda girl, and he knew that."

"Are you the kinda girl who has sex at all?"

"I lost my virginity before _you_ did, Greg," she bragged. He blushed.

"Go on with your fairy tale, Sidle."

"It took a _real_ long time for him to ask me out, but he finally did, six months ago. You know, CSI's don't exactly have time to go on dates." He nodded. "We would have our third date tonite." She looked again at her watch. "But I guess it will have to wait a couple more weeks."

"Have you already slept with him?" She shook her head.

"We want to wait a little. A few more dates, an actual relationship. We will do it right."

"You like him pretty much, don't you?"

"When was the last time someone truly cared about you?" He dind't answer. "Exactly; we crave for attention and concern, a person who actually takes care of us. 'To serve and protect'. We do it to every single person out there, but we don't have anyone who can do it to _us_. And Grissom does. He worries, he calls, he asks the right questions... he's all I could ever want."

"If I did all of this _and_ hadn't insisted all that much, would you marry me?" She knew he was joking; she could see it in his eyes. Sara opened a smile.

"You're a great guy, Greg, but I fell in love with Grissom the first time I saw him." He seemed a little disappointed.

"And if you didn't?"

"I'd have had that breakfast with you."

"Really?"

"Why not? You're annoying, but funny. But don't get all happy about it. We're not in the 'what if' world." A loud noise came from somewhere above them. "Do you think this means we're getting out of here sometime today?"

"If Grissom cares about you as much as you say..." Greg said, sounding a little bitter. She smirked.

"What were your plans for today?"

"Law & Order SVU night." He opened a wide smile. "Where was Grissom taking you?"

"Dinner. It'd be fantastic, but now... I guess we'll lose the reservations." Sara sighed again. She had spent so much time getting ready for that night, and losing it for something so stupid was frustrating.

"Maybe you'll still have time to go after we're set free."

"I can only hope."

"I bet we'll get out of here soon enough."

"You're so optimistic when you want to."

"Never lose hope, Sar'."

Her cell phone rang again and she quickly answered it.

_"I've already called the maintenance. They're trying to solve the problem." _Grissom's voice was comforting. She opened a small smile when she heard him.

"Why can't we get out of here _now_?"

_"The doors are completely covered by a wall. There's no way to take you out."_

"How much time will it take?"

_"Half an hour, in the best scenario."_

"And in the worst?"

_"The whole day."_

"Damn." She looked at Greg, who seemed to be sleepy. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. But there was no way she'd manage to sleep in an elevator.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Greg asked. She nodded.

_"Sara? Is everything okay down there?"_

"Sure," she lied. It felt awful, lying to him. But she didn't want him to get worried about her.

_"I'll be waiting for you, okay? It'll be allright."_

He hung up and she hit her head on the wall. _The whole day_?

"Good news?

She shook her head. "They're trying to rescue us, but they're not sure if this can happen soon."

"I'm sure it will."

He opened his kit and looked for his iPod. After finding it, Greg connected it to a pair of speakers.

"Music makes time run faster," he said, drumming his own thigh. "Besides, it's a good conversation topic. Which kinds of music do you like?"

"Grissom's more into classical... and I guess it works for me too." She noticed she'd never truly thought about what she liked. Marilyn Manson, however, was not a part of this list. Greg winked at her and looked for a song in his tracklist.

"Like this, maybe?" Even Sara could recognize Debussy's Clair de Lune. She looked at him, and he shook his shoulders. "It appeared in my tracklist one day and I forgot to take it out."

She got up and opened her kit, looking for something edible. There was nothing. The result was the same with her bag. She let herself fall to the floor. It was getting boring.

"What do you want? Food?" Greg opened one of his coat's pockets and offered her a chocolate bar. "I guess it can help you."

"I'll get thirsty."

"You have water in your kit, don't you?"

She opened the package, divided the chocolate in two, and offered one of them to Greg, who accepted it. They ate in silence.

"What time is it, Sar'?"

"3am. We've been here for almost two hours now."

"They'll take us out of here soon."

"Do _you_ believe it?"

"Nope," he said, laughing. "Tell me something, did you actually 'see everything' when we... you know, had to take a shower together?"

"I knew I'd never had that chance again."

"What did Grissom say about it?"

"He asked me the same question. And then he just... let it go. I mean, it's impossible not to see something in such a small space and having to avoid touching you. Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"Yes, Sara, I'm sure. I mean... it'd be embarassing."

She laughed. "Maybe you're right."

"Do you think he really didn't care?"

"I see naked guys all the time in the morgue, Greg."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not the same."

"For Grissom, it is."

"And what about all those guys you dated, Sara?"

"Which guys?"

"Hank and... well, only Hank."

"Hank was... cute, and I guess I'd given up waiting for Grissom back then. After I found out about his girlfriend, I simply gave up on relationships. And then Gil asked me out."

"And you changed your mind."

"Don't we all change our minds sometimes?"

"Yeah. Sure." She was still beautiful, he thought. He couldn't believe she was with Grissom, but she was happy and that's all he cared about.

"Greg, what you said about helping me hide it... did you mean it?"

"Dating your supervisor is against the rules."

"I know that."

"If you don't kiss him in front of everybody, tell the guys or get pregnant, I'll take care of the rest. That's what friends do."

Another loud sound came from above them, it was closer now.

"What is this?"

"Maybe they're breaking it for good."

The lights turned on. 'Or they can be _fixing_ it."

"That's a possibility." Greg got up and turned the emergency lights off. "How long would you say?"

"Another two hours, maybe. It took them that much to fix _the lights_."

Greg laughed. "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

He took his coat off and folded it. "It's not a pillow, but I guess it works as well."

"Thank you, Greg, but I won't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I can only sleep if I'm in my bed."

"Try, Sara." He wrapped his arms around her, leaning her head against his shoulder. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

He forced himself not to sleep while he waited for the rescue. It seemed to take an eternity before the elevator moved again. It stopped on the ground floor, where Grissom was impatiently waiting for them.

Greg shook Sara, who quickly woke up, and pointed at their supervisor. She got up and left the elevator, leaving her kit behind. The three of them went to the garage. Greg got in his car and watched as Sara got in Grissom's.

He could swear he saw them kissing before the car left the building.


End file.
